


The Bells

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Microfic, Rain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L contemplates his impending death.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 14





	The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Lovely [EnchantedPendant](https://enchantedpendant.tumblr.com/) who requested L and "I should have seen this coming".

Rain pelted against the steel roof and bounced back towards the sky it came from. Each icy drop that fell onto the detective soaked him to the bone, but he didn’t feel it. He didn’t hear the drumming metallic rhythm that pounded a different pitch on every surface it assaulted. All he heard was the ghostly ringing of distant bells, bells that could be for a wedding, to announce a new life two people would be starting together. Of course, they could be for a funeral, the final ceremony to mark the end of someone’s time on this Earth, to commemorate life well lived, to mourn for the loved one that was lost.

He knew he would never experience the former, never stand at the end of the aisle and watch his beloved walk towards him, anticipation flooding both of them as they pledge forever to each other. No. That would never be his. Those bells would never ring for him.

Conversely, he was quite certain the latter was inevitable. In fact, he could feel it bearing down on him and there was no way to outrun it. 

_I should have seen this coming. No, I did see this coming and I failed to prevent it…_

He knew when it was time for the bells to ring for him that no one would be there to hear them.

There would be no one to leave flowers at his grave on the anniversary of his death, no one to drink a cup of over sweetened coffee and feel a pang of sorrow for his absence before continuing on with their day. He wouldn’t haunt anyone’s thoughts deep in the night when memories have a way of finding you, no one to fall asleep on a tear-soaked pillow because he wasn’t there.

No one would miss L because no one knew L existed…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every one of you.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
